


Prequel: Will you?

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Prequel, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Bokuto told Akaashi about his kink, and how Akaashi came to terms with this new information about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel: Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> (PREQUEL TO TAKE MY BREATH AWAY) 

The first time the topic comes up Akaashi is entirely unprepared. He and Bokuto have only been dating for about two months at this time. 

Akaashi can only stare at Bokuto, whose cheeks are flushed – like his own – because their little make out session got a bit heated. “Excuse…me?” Akaashi’s voice sounds dry and almost foreign in his own ears. 

He almost regrets the way it sounded when Bokuto bites his lip slightly and turns his gaze away from him. “Bokut-” “You’re not into that, right? I get it, it’s weird.” When he finishes speaking his head is hung so Akaashi can’t see his face. 

“Bokuto. That’s not why.” Cupping his cheeks gently, Akaashi moves Bokuto’s head up so he can look at him and he frowns lightly at the small tears that cling to his lashes. “I just… haven’t thought about it before, or tried it before. If you just give me time, maybe we can work something out?” 

Akaashi smiles slightly at the way Bokuto’s eyes light up. “Really?!” Akaashi can only nod in return to the question as his arms are full of Bokuto and soft lips are covering his in kisses he barely as time to respond to. 

\-----------

Akaashi prefers to know beforehand, to study. Therefore, that’s what he does the next two weeks. A lot of new information comes to him from it; some of it is relevant, other things? Not so much. 

What he knows, is that Bokuto prefers hands and only hands. Bokuto also informed him right away that “whatever he might think, he was not into how they did it in porn.” At first Akaashi wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but after looking it up, he understood a bit more. He was thankful Bokuto told him. 

Very thankful in fact. However, the safety posts and articles he had found online and talked to Bokuto about, were also helpful. 

However, the most helpful thing was to watch Bokuto masturbate and do it on his own. Akaashi couldn’t help but admit it did look hot. Especially since he knew it was the lack of blood flow, not oxygen that Bokuto liked. He always had liked listening to Bokuto breathe when they did things like this. 

\---------

The moments that made Akaashi sure that he could share this with Bokuto came a month after the topic had come up. He was sitting on a bench in the school gym after regular practice with Bokuto sitting on the floor between his legs. Bokuto had his back facing him and his head tilted back as Akaashi absentmindedly stroked his fingers up and down Bokuto’s throat. 

He wasn’t even aware he was doing it until Bokuto opened his eyes and looked at him. “So, is this a green light?” He turns around and lays his arms over Akaashi’s waist as he sits on his knees between his legs. “I suppose so, yes.” One again, a tiny smile is on his lips and Bokuto can’t help but lean up and kiss him, though Akaashi does meet him halfway. 

\--------

Sometimes Akaashi thinks back to where it began, but he doesn’t dwell on his too much. He’s comfortable right where he is, both in life and in his relationship. 

Besides, it is somewhat exciting. Well, when all comes to all, Bokuto never had much to worry about. If it had been something Akaashi knew he didn’t like, he would have been okay with not doing it. It’s not as if he needs that to get off. 

What made it huge for Bokuto was the fact that Akaashi was willing to hear and study before giving a final yes or no. Bokuto knew that he would have backed away if he had only been shown the porn side of it. That’s what he did when he first tried it out himself. 

He was just glad Akaashi was open enough about it, as he really wanted to share this with his most important person. It made it all even more exciting for Bokuto, to be honest. It was nice with his own hands, but with Akaashi’s gentle, yet firm hands, he was in heaven. He would never regret telling Akaashi, that’s for sure.


End file.
